Lights, Camera, Revenge!
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: Death The Kid- who is a nobody- is in love with the actress Maka Albarn. With a lot of effort, he becomes friends with her. He is devastated when he finds out she is in love with a famous Director Asura. He attemps to kill her when he finds out something. Kid tries to save her but perishes in a fire with his love. He is reincarnated and is out for revenge of his beloved's murder AU


**(Late 1980s L.A. U.S.)**

"She's so perfect Soul..." Kid said staring at the poster of the famous actress and singer Maka Albarn. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. That's the 8th time you said that in the past hour." Soul said. Kid punched his friend in the shoulder, lightly. Soul chuckled, "So are we still going to sneak in to her new film tonight?"

"Yes." Kid plainly stated. Soul sighed.

Kid paused, "I want to change my name."

"What?"

"My name is weird. It doesn't have any star quality. I'll never make it in the show buisness with a name like 'Death the Kid'." He explained.

"True... what would you change it to?" Soul asked as Kid was still staring at Maka's poster.

"I don't know... what about... Brad Pitt?" He asked. Soul facepalmed.

"Um. No." Soul said, "You kno-"

Soul stopped mid sentence to see his best friend kissing the poster. Soul pulled Kid off, "So not cool."

"Sorry... she's so beautiful and symmetrical..." Kid swooned. He froze, "We need to get suits!"

"You... were actually serious about sneaking in to the movie?" Soul asked. Kid nodded. Soul rolled his eyes, "If we get caught, I'll tell the police that you made me go at gun-point."

"Deal." Kid said shaking Soul's hand.

They then headed to rent suits. They didn't have much money so they had to rent the cheapest which just happened to be plaid. To Kid's dismay, they were asymmetrical. But... he was willing to wear it if it he actually gave him the chance to see Maka.

Soul got fake ids from his long-time friend, Black Star. Thankfully, they got them for free.

They set off to go to the red carpet where all the celeberties arrived. Of course, all the screaming fans where confined by a velvet rope and security gaurds. Soul and Kid were able to push their way to the front.

Kid's heart practically stopped when he saw a white limo pull in. One of the chufuers opened the door and help a young lady out of the car.

It was Maka. She had her hair down and the back of her was teased in to a buffont. She wore a long, flowy, strapless green dress. She also had a white shall, hanging from her arms. Perfectly symmetrical.

She stood up and started to wave at her fans as she walked down the bright-colored carpet.

Everything went in slow motion as she passed him. He slowly reached out to her, uncontiously. He gulped when he saw that her shawl snagged on to his skull-shaped ring. What was he going to now?!

He stepped over the rope without the security gaurds noticing. He now found himself walking behind her, making sure that her shawl would not snag anymore.

The young actress turned around because she felt a little tug on her shawl. She notticed that her shawl was caught on a guy's ring.

Still in slow motion for Kid he watched as she detached the white sheer fabric from the ring. She smiled up at a wide-eyed Kid. She giggled at his cute reaction.

The small actress smiled at him once more and turned around, continuing her walk down the isle. Kis stood starstruck (literally) at the close contact from the girl he liked so much. He felt like he was about to faint.

The guards noticed him and pulled him back behind the rope. Soul yelled at Kid, "What the hell, man?!"

"I'm never going to wash this finger ever agian." Kid reffered to where Maka's skin had previously touched his. Soul rolled his eyes.

Once the crowd started to file in to the theatre, Kid and Soul were able to get by with their fake ids. They sat down in their seats and waited for the movie to play. Kid noticed that Maka and the other major stars of the movie in the nosebleed section. Kid stared up at her until Soul lightly shook his shoulders, telling him that the movie had started.

Kid has always been a fan of Maka's but he never has been this close to the star in his whole life. He still couldn't get rid of the shock.

On the screen, Maka was with another actor. She had her hair in a bun and she had very long golden gloves. She wore a short sparkly gold dress and heels that had straps. She stood in front of a microphone. The man had a suit on and had his light blond hair slicked back. Kid reckognised this actor as Justin Law.

The musical number began with Maka singing and Justin dancing with her.

The appearance of the scene was that of an old game show.

_I want nobody, nobody but you_

_ I want nobody, nobody but you_

_ How can I be with another? I don't want any other_

_ I want nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody_

Kid stared at the screen and imagined that it was him instead of Justin. He twirled Maka around and she smiled as she danced with him.

_Why are you trying to, to make me leave ya_

_ I know what you're thinking, baby why aren't you listening?_

_How can I just, just love someone else _

_And forget you completely when I know you still love me?_

_Telling me you're not good enough _

_My life with you is just too tough _

_You know it's not right, so just stop and come back,_

_ boy How can this be when we were meant to be?_

_I want nobody, nobody but you _

_I want nobody, nobody but you _

_How can I be with another? I don't want any other_

_ I want nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody_

Kid unconciously got out of his seat and started dancing. Everyone in the theatre stared at him, inculding Maka. She was giggling away at his dance.

Soul face-palmed yet agian. The guards came down to drag him away. As the started to drag him out of the room and he grinned at Maka and clutched his shirt where his heart is- refering to as if he was struck in the heart. Maka couldn't stop laughing. She thought that this guy was very cute.

Soul ran after Kid and the guards. Kid and Soul were able to run away from them. The two boys fell over, out of breath.

Soul hit Kid's shoulder, "I'm never going to trust you agian."

The two laughed.

Kid sighed, looking up at the night sky, "You think she'll ever go out with me?"

"No." Soul stated.

"Thanks for being supportive," Kid said sarcastically.

"Well, you would have to be an actor to ever get that close to her agian without being dragged away by guards." Soul explained. Kid nodded, understanding.

"I think I'll try to be casted as an extra in a film or something. Nothing is going to stop me from being with her!" Kid yelled throwing his fist in to the air.

"You're such an idiot." Soul said.

* * *

A/N: Bleh. I rushed on this obviously. It sucked! Anyway, I don't own Soul Eater, Om Shanti Om, or the song Nobody.

BASED ON THE MOVIE: OM SHANTI OM (go watch it. It's really good!)


End file.
